The present invention relates to a method and tool which are used to limit the torque applied to the socket of a quick connect coupling assembly during mounting of the socket.
Quick connect coupling assemblies have been utilized to interconnect conduits which conduct gas for cooking appliances and other gas-fired devices in a manner similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,436 entitled "Gas Distribution System" and issued May 9, 1978 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,523 entitled "Thermal Responsive Coupling", issued July 28, 1981. The coupling assemblies disclosed in these patents are of the one-way shut-off quick-connect type and have sockets which releasably engage a plug. When the plug and socket are interconnected, fluid, that is, natural or manufactured gas, is conducted through the coupling assembly.
When a socket of a coupling assembly is to be connected with a mounting member, such as the shut off valve for an LP gas cylinder, threads on the socket engage mating threads on the mounting member. If excessive force is used to tighten the threaded connection between the socket and mounting member, the threads may be stripped or deformed to such an extent that the connection between the socket and mounting member will leak. However, if insufficient force is used to tighten the threaded connection between the socket and mounting member, the connection may also leak. Therefore, it is important that the threaded connection between the socket and mounting member be tightened with a torque sufficient to prevent leakage, but not so great as to cause deformation of the threads.